In the Dark
by Shibalyfe
Summary: Tom Riddle gets revenge. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R9.


House: Gryffindor

Position: Prefect

Category: Standard

Prompt "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" by Fall Out Boy.

Word Count: 1480

Beta; Tiggs and CK!

A/N: warning: Dark, violent, and graphic. Tom Riddle AU

This was written for The Houses Competition: Y3R9.

In the Dark

Tom heard the movements before he saw them, the sickening smacking of lips and tongues as they collided, bouncing off the stone walls. The heavy breathing and the muffled moans were like arrows pointing to their hidden nook in the dark. Tom quickly rounded the corner, prepared to put an end to this whole nasty affair, when he caught sight of the blonde hair that shone in the moonlight and stopped dead in his tracks. Right in front of him was his girlfriend, Anne, with her head flung back in ecstasy.

He watched transfixed at the scene in front of him. How many times had he seen her in that position? His mind flashed back to everything that they shared together, everything they built together.

 _Tom was in the library and watched as she ran over to him with a heavy book in her hands._

" _Tom, I think I found something that will be useful to you," she whispered to him. She gently laid the book on the table and pointed to a section. "They mention Horcruxes right here. There really isn't much information but at least we know it is real and that it can be done, that's a start!"_

 _She flashed Tom an evil grin and he knew in that moment they would rule the world together._

Tom spun on his heels and quietly took off down the hallway. His heart was pounding and his head was racing but he maintained a calm and steady pace. The moans were ringing in his ears as he walked back to his dorm and quietly laid down on his bed. His hands were folded on his stomach and he stared at the ceiling. He was trying to erase the images in his head but they kept playing over and over again. They began to merge with his memories of her and taint them.

" _Tom," she whispered as she snuggled deeper into him. "You can do it, you know. Rid the world of all the trash and filth and rule it all. I believe in you."_

 _He shoved her away from him and sat up buttoning his shirt. "I know I can. I don't need your belief to succeed. I don't need anything from you."_

He had believed it at the time, that he didn't need anything from her and then slowly, she inched her way into his life. Her web tangled and trapped him before he even realized what had happened. He became fascinated with her, obsessed even. He had never thought he would meet anyone as cruel as him, as delightfully wicked, but there she was, with him every step of the way.

Tom had never thought he would love; he never thought he was capable of love honestly, but here he was, his heart broken and shattered into a million pieces. He felt tears well in his eyes but knew from his experience they were useless. His mom had never cared, no one at the orphanage had ever cared, and no one here would care. No, it was much better to focus on what he was going to do. He knew what she did and he was going to make her pay. Dreams of tearing her apart, of destroying her, soon replaced the images in his head as he drifted asleep.

* * *

Tom stood silently in the corner of the bathroom. He could hear her footsteps and his heart began to race with excitement and his veins began to pump him full of adrenaline. By the time she walked into the bathroom, his muscles were aching with tension. He immediately pounced on her. He covered her mouth and pulled her to him.

"Shut up," he whispered into the shell of her ear.

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she began to rub her body against him.

He dragged her across the room and roughly flung her to the ground.

"Oh Tom!" she moaned breathlessly and grabbed for his arm.

He ignored her and knelt down, eye level to the little silver snake under the faucet and spoke.

He watched her face in fascination, her lust quickly replaced with awe as the secret passage began to present itself. He roughly grabbed her hand and pushed her towards the opening.

"Tom! What is this place?" She cautiously stepped towards the entrance.

"Oh, my dear," he sneered, "if I told you that would take away the surprise. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

He gave her a hard shove and she fell face first into the large pipe. He smirked in satisfaction knowing it would be a bumpy way down.

* * *

He grabbed her arm again roughly and grinned in satisfaction as he noticed the bloody scrapes on her arms.

"Tom," she asked again, "what is this place?"

He answered gruffly, "The Chamber of Secrets."

"You found it? Salazar's Chamber?" she asked, flinging her head over her shoulders to look at him. Her eyes lit up. "I knew you would find it!"

"Yes, and I wanted you to be the first, of many," he muttered.

She shot him another look and began to saunter in front of him, swinging her hips back and forth. She ran her tongue over her teeth and stared at Tom with eagerness.

"I wanted us to christen it," Tom said in a clipped tone.

She quickened her pace. She reached the entrance to the chamber and stared in astonishment.

"It's so big!" she moaned.

Tom threw her down on the damp floor and her pupils dilated and darkened. Tom slowly took out the rope from his pockets. She licked her lips and eagerly gave him her appendages to tie up. When Tom was satisfied she couldn't move, he brought his foot down on her face. Her yelp quickly turned into a moan.

Tom continued his assault and watched in fascination as the blood from her nose ran down her face, marring her beautiful, pale complexion. He saw the exact moment her eyes began to widen in terror and her breathing grew more labored.

"Tom?" she sputtered.

"Yes, whore?" he shouted and punctuated his words with another kick.

"What do you mean?" Her lips trembled.

"I know what you did in the dark, like a common whore! You are no better than my slag of a mother, shagging up with a piece of garbage!"

"No, Tom, I did it for you. I was getting information for you!" she cried desperately.

He snarled at her and lunged, his hands gripping her throat, "Don't lie to me! I saw what you did! I've been waiting a long time for this." He stroked her face gently, and watched the trail of blood his fingers left smeared on her face. "I've been waiting to get you alone, away from everyone's watchful eyes." She let out a wail and he tightened his grip on her neck. "The monster that you see now is because of your own doing!" He smacked her cheek harshly before burying his fingers in her hair. He pulled her head towards him roughly and whispered in her ear. "I should thank you really, I've never experienced this type of rage before and I can feel the power it gives me! You were just the spark that ignited this!"

A constellation of tears fell from her lashes and he gently wiped them into her bloodied skin and roughly scratched at her cheeks

"Shh," Tom whispered. "You always wanted to help me, right?"

She nodded her head eagerly.

"You said you would do anything for me, right?"

She nodded again and opened her mouth to speak but he quickly covered her mouth.

"You should be careful making wishes in the dark." He spat. "Your death will christen this Chamber and awaken the beast within. I hope it will be the first of many. Your death won't be useless though, love, it will bring me to another level of power, all because of you. I will have the beast of the castle under my control and I will be invincible." He dropped her head harshly against the concrete and laughed at her wince. "Some say it's a deal with the devil but I say it's the path to immortality."

He dug into his pockets and flung a notebook towards her.

"I found the answer, Anne, I found out how to make a Horcrux. You know what it requires? Death." He laughed maniacally.

She was shaking on the ground; tears streamed down her face, and her sobs echoed in the chamber.

"This diary is filled with pages of you, soon it will be filled with your blood." Tom smirked. "Shh. It's okay," Tom whispered. "Your family will be joining you soon. I am going to burn everything you love to ashes. I'm going to light them up, I'm going to light the whole world up, and it's all thanks to you."


End file.
